Grandma Centipede
"Grandma Centipede" is a term used to refer to a multitude of female centipedes that were used for their DNA by the Phaelite Society of Earth in the pursuit of creating Phexos with, of either the Centhuen Prototype or True Centhuen variety. Taxonomy In Europe, Pachymerium ferrugineum was the most common species used for the experiments. Scolopendra subspinipes japonica was utilized in Japan. But for the rest of the world, the overall most common genus utilized was the lithobius. The two most common species were lithobius forficatus and lithobius variegatus. In North America, forficatus was the most prevalent species used in experiments. Marlquaan bonds A test subject human's DNA was bonded indirectly to the Marlquaan, making them and their descendants indirect Marlquaanites distinct from their True Marlquaanite counterparts: * With the indirect bond, subjects became more powerful than an ordinary human; but were still far weaker in general than most true Marlquaanites. * However, True Marlquaanites needed to pass their bond or copy it directly to another, in order to continue their legacies to another generation. Direct bonds don't automatically copy during reproduction, leaving the individual with unpowered children. * Indirects via DNA, however, would produce an automatic copy Marlquaan bond whenever they reproduced naturally. By mixing the precise indirect Marlquaan bond with centipede DNA, Phaelite scientists were able to make their subjects' DNA capable of producing children that - should their powers manifest - would have superhuman capabilities and physiology. If a True Centhuen, they'd become monstrous hybrid creatures. The supernatural-esque advanced healing factor would be gone; but they'd have powerful body armor. They'd be slower intellectually, and more animal-like than human. However, they'd have multiple arms and be brutal warriors. Centhuen Prototypes could have an advanced healing factor, almost instantaneous healing in some cases. But this would come at the price of not developing strong body armor. They would retain most of their humanity, and would become very similar to a Totemic Avatar Mutate in Marvel mythology. The difference is that centipedes rather than spiders would be used as a base. Process A Grandma Centipede would have her DNA extracted, and infused in the Centhuen Prototype (or later, True Centhuen) program by a Phaelite scientist. The test subject, usually a human infant, would grow up with the potential that one of said child's future children would somehow activate the sequence through a stress trigger in adolescence. Said "grandchild" of the centipede used for DNA extraction would then become either a Centhuen Prototype or True Centhuen in full. "Grandchildren" who somehow never set off the "trigger," or else who developed abilities irregularly, would be deemed "Inactives." Any of the Inactives' future children could become an Active at any time. Any Active's future children would automatically activate upon adolescence. Politics and economics Come 1998, divides on what the Phaelite Society's true purpose was led to a rift in the organization. The rogues, becoming more in keeping with a Hebbbleskin worldview - but abhorring their Meethlite-ism and involvement in sex trafficking - broke off and became a terrorist mad scientist cult dubbed the "Phaletori." The Phaletori strongly believed in pursuing the True Centhuen program to its full manifestation, in spite the drawbacks. The main Phaelite Society, now dubbed the Security-Centric Alliance Lending and Learning Of Phaelites, believed that Centhuen Prototypes - who retained more of their humanity - were more worth settling for. This issue was by no means the only one causing the rift. However, a lost and confused Evan Manicotti stumbled upon evidence of way too much goings-on related to the SCALLOP-Phaletori schism, and was captured for knowing too much. He was then made into an exhibit on Phaeleel, in a museum near Dephinapolis. Artifacts of his entire life were included, along with numerous 1990s nostalgia. With the passing of the Kirby Act, utilization of Grandma Centipedes was outlawed. Manifested Actives of a centipede's "grandchildren" were allowed to reproduce, but were often subjected to lifelong, often unannounced probationary terms - which could be revoked at any time, for any or no reason. This sparked numerous human rights debates. The most frequently cited victims of this human rights abuse would be in the cases of Candi McArthur and Michelle Winston, whose prison terms were deemed unfair by a large portion of the public. Examples * Stan's centipede is the most commonly-cited example of a "Grandma Centipede." This is the centipede used on Stan Flippo to produce Candi and her abilities. This is canon to the entire Gerosha multiverse post-Proto Gerosha. * Charlie's centipede is the centipede used on Charles Hammerstein's father to produce Centipede Charlie. The utilization of Centipede Charlie in battle in the Japanese theater of war in World War II inspired the later utilization of Stan's centipede. * A mukade was used on Charlotte's father, leading to her becoming "Mukade" later in life. * A ferrugineum centipede was used on Michhelle's father, leading to her becoming "Feruga" later in life. Before making her Feruga identity distinct, Michelle briefly filled in for Candi as Ciem at one point. Similar experiments * The Hebbleskins utilized "Grandma Millipedes" in this way to produce Milthuens and Milthuen Prototypes, but this was nowhere near as successful. Milp is a prime example of a rare success story. * Salmon were used by the Phaelite Society to experiment on Inuit test subjects, leading to the Sundue family becoming the line of several avatars of Anarteq - mostly male. See also * The Battle for Gerosha (2005 webcomic) * The Battle for Gerosha (novella) * Ciem (disambiguation) * Centhuen Prototype Category:Mythology of the Gerosha universe